Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.
1. Prologue

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** This is part of a series but can be read alone as the only carry over is my OC Luciana. For reference she is a young qualified doctor (looks younger then she really is) who Jack employed as a replacement for Owen (not that he can ever truly be replaced).

I know I really shouldn't have two unfinished stories on the go but my plot bunneh has nagged me to see what people's reaction will be and whether its worth continuing. Any and all reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Prologue

It had started out as such a nice day in the Torchwood hub. Well, nice meaning there was something to be done but nothing was particularly urgent and the rest of the time could be filled with idle chit chat or a game of cards. Not rushed off their feet but not kicking their heels, the Torchwood team where having a good day.

A rift alert had gone off a little past 3 that afternoon. The team had downed their coffees and headed out to see what the problem was, having nothing better to do. A piece of space junk, nothing special or even vaguely interesting, had landed smack bang in the centre of a cul-de-sac in one of the more well off areas of Cardiff. A whole lot of retcon later, along with a well placed burnt out car to explain the fiery remains of a resident's posh automobile and everything was once again wrapped up.

On the way back to the SUV everything had changed when a negative rift spike was detected, sending Jacks wrist strap into a near meltdown. Taking a glance at his 51st century technology he visibly stiffened, grabbing each of his team and pulling them roughly towards him, ignoring their protests as they bashed into each other.

"Grab hold of each other and don't, let, go." he yelled over the increasing noise of disturbed air, making a point to emphasise the final three words strongly.

"What's going on Jack?" asked Gwen, hearing the sense of urgency in Jack's voice. All protests had been forgotten, the fact that she had twisted her ankle as Jack pulled her in and that now she was loosing circulation in her fingers as he gripped her forearm didn't matter. Something had worried the Captain and he wanted them together.

Jack hugged them all closer, holding Gwen's arm tightly, with Ianto and Luciana pressed close to his body. "Negative spike." He said simply. It was enough. Only Luciana was unaware of Flat Holm but the sudden seriousness of everyone else, and their compliance was enough for her. She grabbed hold of Jack Harkness's waist and Ianto's arm, not complaining when her hair got caught in Gwen's zipper as she pressed herself into the group.

A flare of light engulfed the foursome, seconds later it was gone, leaving no trace of its presence or that of the men and women who had inexplicably vanished into thin air.

* * *

Jack Harkness awoke to find something pressing down on him, his mind flew to the worst case scenario, he was being buried alive, again. He quickly righted himself, throwing the material pinning him down away before taking in his surroundings. White, everything was snow white. He hadn't been buried alive, not intentionally anyway, he'd been partially buried under a snow drift. He stood up, brushing the powder off of his coat and trousers as he searched for two things, one, someone from Torchwood's alien fighting team, two, anyone else. Being unable to see anything helpful he set off in a somewhat random direction, calling each of the names of his team in turn as he went.

Gwen Cooper opened her eyes and discovered she was blind. No, not blind, just looking at a white world, white as far as the eye could see and further probably. Groping around as she pushed herself into a sitting position she found more snow. Nothing helpful, although worryingly a lack of any of the three people she'd fallen through the rift with. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, no signal. 'Well that was a bit hopeful wasn't it?' she thought to herself as she stuffed it back into her jeans.

Luciana Makepeace woke with a start as something cold and wet swept across her face. Opening her eyes revealed she was lying in the snow on a probably distant alien planet getting very cold in her more summery clothing. 'Shouldn't be too judgement I guess' she thought as she tucked her knees into her chest in an attempt to warm herself a little, 'it is my first alien planet after all. Why did it have to be such a cold one though? It was summer back in Cardiff, not even raining!'

Ianto Jones didn't wake up to discover himself lost in a snowdrift. In fact he didn't wake up at all, he lay face down in the snow after falling from the sky and hitting his head on the one rock in the area as he landed. A small red stain was appearing on the snow around his head but everything else about him was becoming whiter as the snow began to swirl, covering the unconscious man in a fresh layer of glistening white particles.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Want more? Please review no matter what your opinion. :)


	2. One and One makes Two

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** My apologies for taking so long to update again but Christmas is always a hectic time in my house because of two birthdays being thrown into the mix! I hope this chapter was worth the wait, any and all reviews are appreciated (thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far as well as to my silent stalkers :) )  
MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone that celebrates and happy holidays to those who don't.  
:)

* * *

One and One makes Two

"Ianto? Gwen? Luci?" called Jack as he walked through the increasingly turbulent tundra, his greatcoat flapping around his ankles as he trudged across the snow. He spotted a shape moving in the distance, a stark black against the otherwise white landscape. "Hello?" he moved towards the figure which appeared humanoid but if Jack had learnt just one thing on his travels, it was that humanoid only meant 'looking human' not necessarily 'thinking human'.

Gwen had been wandering now for a good ten minutes, her hands and feet were numb and she was about to give up hope of finding anything living on this world. Of course, she knew Jack would find her eventually, but would that be before or after she froze to death? If she listened carefully she could just about make out someone shouting in the distance, three distinctly different words were being called in a sort of pattern. The pattern changed, a different word. Gwen looked around from her vantage point on a slight rise in the terrain; she spotted a figure in the distance, moving purposefully towards her. "Jack?" she called out experimentally. The figure waved at her and she began to move towards them.

Jack waved as the person in the distance responded, hoping that he had heard his name as opposed to wishful thinking filling in the gaps. The pair moved swiftly towards each other, well, as swiftly as possible through the ever deepening snow.

"Jack!" came the delighted yell as the person before him broke into a run. So he'd found Gwen, one out of three was a start, but it didn't look as though she'd seen either Ianto or Luciana. He grabbed the Welshwoman and pulled her into a tight hug as she reached him. Taking her hands in his he rubbed them in an attempt to warm them a little as the two questioned each other.

"Have you seen the other two?" Gwen asked her boss as he warmed her hands.

Jack shook his head, "They must have been thrown down somewhere else. Should be close by." He said hopefully. The fact that Gwen and he had found each other reasonably quickly suggested they couldn't be far away.

Luciana pulled herself to her feet, she'd decided to stay still, wait for the others to find her. After all, if they all moved around they could end up walking in circles and never meeting each other. However, if she was going to stay put then she needed to find some shelter, the wind was picking up, throwing more snow around and gradually lowering her body temperature into a state of hypothermia. Most of the landscape was completely barren, not a tree or even a rock in sight. She could see a small blackish blur not far away, on an otherwise white landscape it had to signal the presence of something artificial so the doctor began to move towards it.

A few minutes of trudging through the snow and she began to get worried. The closer she got to the smudge of black the more human shaped it appeared, possibly a torso, and arms? She broke into a run. "Ianto!" she gasped, throwing herself down beside the unconscious figure of her suited co-worker. Quickly she found his pulse, slow and steady, a good sign. She tried gently nudging him awake but stopped as she spotted the red stain on the snow.

After checking Ianto as thoroughly as the conditions allowed and convincing herself that his only injury was the head wound, Luciana worked on keeping the man warm. She moved him into the recovery position and lay close to him, sharing their body heat. Now all that was left to do was hope that someone found them.

Luciana pulled off Ianto's red silk tie, the only piece of clothing not essential to keeping either of them warm, and began to wave it high above her head as she spotted two specks moving in the distance. She prayed they were a, friendly, and b, looking her way as she waved her pitiful flag for a few seconds more before returning to Ianto's side, moving close to the Welshman's body once again.

Jack hugged Gwen close as they moved through the snow together, looking for the two remaining members of Torchwood. Ianto and Luciana should stand out in the white surroundings; they would be able to see them from quite a distance away Jack had explained. This somewhat obvious knowledge hadn't helped them find their missing colleagues so far, and Gwen was starting to get worried.

"What if they're hurt Jack?" she asked. They'd been thrown through the rift nearly half an hour ago now, they were in subzero conditions but they'd dressed for a reasonable summers day in Cardiff.

Jack didn't answer, they both knew the answer to that question. If they were hurt most likely they'd be rather cold by now, if not dead. Jack shuddered at the thought. He was pulled away from his dark thoughts by a sudden movement in the distance. Was that movement? Jack wasn't sure but Gwen sure as hell was.

"You coming Jack?" she asked over her shoulder as she trudged towards the site of the movement. "It could be Ianto, or Luci."

Jack nodded before running slightly to catch up with Gwen. "Before long we're gonna have to face facts though Gwen. If we don't find them soon they'll have frozen to death. Like we will, we have to find some shelter, preferably civilisation."

Gwen spun on her heel. "We might freeze to death Jack Harkness but you wont. Stop trying to molly coddle me, and Ianto and Luci. I'm not gonna stop looking for them and you know it!" and with that she strode off ahead of her boss who was smiling slightly to himself.

"Should have known" he said under his breath as the pair carried on through the snow.


	3. Sanctuary

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I do apologise, I could have sworn that I had uploaded this chapter but it wasn't until I went to upload the next that I discovered it was still waiting to be published! Sorry for the delay!  
Any and all reviews are welcome, in fact I'll give you virtual cookies! :)

* * *

Sanctuary

How long it took for Jack and Gwen to reach them Luciana wasn't sure, all she knew was at some point they arrived and immediately set about warming up the pair of them. Jack whipped off his greatcoat and placed it over the frozen pair while she was dimly aware of Gwen talking to her and trying in vain to wake Ianto. Next thing she knew Ianto was being lifted into Jacks strong arms while Gwen supported her as they set off through the snow in search of some sort of shelter, preferably civilisation.

Everyone was feeling the effects of the cold, even the immortal Captain Jack Harkness had to admit he was a little chilly to say the least. Ianto didn't weigh an awful lot, Jack was plenty strong enough to carry him for a while normally, but with the chill wind biting at his bare arms he was beginning to feel the strain. He sighed in relief when they reached the crest of yet another snow drift and caught a glimpse of buildings in the distance. It looked as though the team had managed to find civilisation after all and a large town began to loom ever closer as the three weary travellers shuffled their way through the snow towards the promise of warmth.

Ten minutes later and the Torchwood team reached the outskirts of the town. Every one of them was half frozen, hands, feet and faces numb, stumbling every few steps, kept going only by the prospect of some sort of heating. Gwen made her way towards the door of the first home they came across and knocked urgently. A shout rose from inside, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" and seconds later the door was opened to reveal a grumbling old man who didn't appear to posses even the slightest sympathy for anyone but himself. Gwen soon learnt that looks can be deceiving and vowed never again to judge a book by its cover as the old man almost immediately stepped aside and ushered them in.

"Harriett? Stick the pot on! Need a good few hot drinks here!" He called back into the house as he directed Jack to lay Ianto on the sofa before rushing off into another room of the small dwelling.

"Who'd be coming around at this time? Is it Nancy? Or Edward?" said a frail lady as she stepped into the room. "Oh." She said simply at the sight of the newcomers.

Jack stood, immediately offering his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness. Sorry to be so rude but your husband was kind enough of offer us shelter." He said in explanation, obviously they would need to elaborate later on but for now the simpler the better.

"Harriett Fect." she replied, shaking Jacks offered hand, "Why were you out there? It's no weather to be going for a walk." It wasn't an interrogation, merely a confused pensioner wanting some sort of explanation for the intrusion into her home.

It was at this moment the old man reappeared with his arms full of blankets, he offered one to each Gwen, Luciana and Jack while reprimanding his wife gently. "I'm sure they'll explain in a minute, but for now lets get them warm shall we?" he turned to Jack, "George Fect by the way."

"Nice to meet you George." Said Jack with a smile, "We'll explain everything in a minute, I promise." He placed the blanket he was holding carefully over the unconscious Ianto, removing his wet greatcoat and placing it over the back of the sofa before taking the final blanket and throwing it roughly around his shoulders.

The 2 men and 3 women sat slowly drinking the sweet, hot drink Harriett had produced, engaging in idle chit chat while the travellers waited for their teeth to stop chattering. Luciana sat on the floor beside Ianto, he knees pulled up to her chest under the blanket, Gwen sat in a similar position on a large armchair while Jack paced slowly across the back of the room. George had flung an extra log on the fire and all in all the Torchwood team were feeling much more comfortable.

"I think it's time you offered us an explanation Captain." Said George simply. He held no grudge against these four, obviously lost people, but something about them made him feel uneasy. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew there was something different about these people.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Jack took a deep breath. He'd been debating how much to tell the kind old couple who had taken them in. "I guess you could call us aliens. We're from a different planet, possibly from a different time frame altogether, I'm not sure, but we fell through what we call the Rift and ended up out there freezing half to death." At this point Jack paused and looked fondly over his team, his gaze finally falling and lingering on Ianto.

Gwen took over the explanation, "We can't get back home just yet because obviously we didn't come in a spaceship or anything, we need to wait for a rip in the fabric of space and time in just the right place to take us back." The old couple looked on, completely dumbfounded. "Right now we really need your help. We know nothing about your society, we have no money and nowhere to stay. It's generally a bit hard to try and explain this sort of thing to people. Most people back on Earth don't believe us when we tell them so, I know exactly how you're feeling."

"Wow." said George finally. "That's what I call a story."

Jack smiled, "Can we rely on your help?" he asked, dragging his gaze away from the younger man.

The old couple looked at each other and smiled before looking back to Jack. "Of course we'll help you. I knew there was something different about you lot." George looked around the group of lost travellers. "You girls will be needing some better clothes for sure, I recon Nancy's stuff should fit well enough. What about you Captain?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't feel the cold."


	4. Differences

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** The usual thanks to all my readers, I'm glad a few people out there think I can write stuff worthy of reading. Things begin to get a little darker from here on (ok, not dark exactly but not fluffy) so in an attempt to not offend anyone, read at your own risk as there are a few moments of bad intentions and the like.

* * *

Differences

Ianto winced as he moved his head gently to one side, "Ow..." he murmured, lifting a hand to find the source of the pain.

"Ianto? You're alright, had a bang to the head. Just relax, I'll grab Jack." Said Luciana quickly, grabbing Ianto's hand to stop him touching the cut on his temple.

"Luci?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Luciana replied, leaning in close to catch the whispered words of the injured Welshman as she stroked the back of his hand gently.

"Where're we?" slurred Ianto as he opened his eyes gingerly. A smile filled his vision.

"I'm not sure. Some arctic planet. An old couple, George and Harriett, have let us bunk down in their house for a while. Let me go grab Jack alright? Wont be a minute." Luciana replaced Ianto's hand on the sofa before moving into the second downstairs room, returning with Jack close behind her.

"Ianto." He said softly as he knelt next to the younger mans head, softly stroking his hair, taking care not to touch the gash above his right eyebrow. "Had me worried for a while there."

"Gwen?"

"She's fine. Other then getting rather cold nothing wrong with the rest of us. You just managed to find the only rock in the area to whack your head on." said Luciana with a smile. "Still, nothing in there to damage right?"

"Can't have any brains and work for Jack." Ianto said with a hint of a laugh, receiving a soft punch to the arm for his troubles.

"Ah, good to see you're alright lad." George said as he brought a tray of hot drinks into the room, "Captain, I think we should have a word in private if you don't mind." he finished, laying down the tray of drinks and gesturing to the kitchen.

"Sure thing. You rest Ianto, I want you back doing what you do as soon as possible." Ianto nodded as Jack stood and followed George into the kitchen.

"You're close to your friends?" George said casually, leaning against the stove.

Jack nodded, "They work for me, back on Earth."

"You need to be careful Captain, about your relationships with them. Your world seems to be very much different to ours" he said carefully. He didn't want to insult the Captain but he had to warn him of the dangers he would face outside, it was only right.

"How so?"

"You care for the lad, Ianto, as if he means something more to you. Am I right?"

Jack nodded, unsure where this conversation was going. Presumably he and Ianto would need to tone down their relationship a little but the old man had more to say.

"Such a relationship here will only get you into trouble. Don't get me wrong, me and Harriet don't mind, you're from a different world after all. But out there you will be greeted very differently." George paused, receiving a look of understanding from Jack he continued, "And your women will have to be careful. They have no rights here. Women are property, to be used as men see fit. An unaccompanied woman can be taken with no questions asked."

Again Jack nodded his understanding. "You and Harriet?" he ventured, wondering why George saw the world so differently to the rest of the population.

"I don't believe in slavery. There are a few others like me but many of the young men especially see women as no more then play things, receiving as much respect as a table or chair."

George seemed distant, perhaps remembering past events. Jack placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Thank you George, for everything.

Day broke and the team, fully aware of the dangers facing them in this new world, went to explore their surroundings. After all, they were stuck here until they worked out a way to get home so they may as well enjoy it as much as they could. Gwen and Luciana had not been content with staying indoors and so Jack had allowed the two girls to come along but was planning on keeping a very close eye on them at all times.

Quickly the team had relaxed into their new surroundings. The girls had borrowed outerwear from Nancy, George and Harriett's grown up daughter, while Ianto and Jack seemed comfortably warm in their original clothing which luckily blended in with the local colour reasonably well.

"Seem to be about as advanced as Earth." Ianto commented watching cars, vans and lorry's streaming past on the main road of the town. He spotted a covered market a little way ahead. "Fancy some retail therapy girls?"

Gwen followed Ianto's gaze, "Sounds like a plan. Only, we don't have any money Ianto."

"Window shopping it is then." Luciana piped up happily. As they headed towards the market.

Unbeknown to the team they had been watched. A group of men had been following the four travellers at some distance and the busy market was the best they could have hoped for. As they entered the market the crowd naturally pushed them away from each other a little, they were all laughing and joking, even the women!

All the way through the market the group were followed, first by three, then five, then eight men as they gathered some extra muscle to help deal with the problem. They spoke in hushed tones, planning their move before breaking into two groups of four and heading in different directions.

At the exit to the market the newcomers became separated by the crowd, the women on the left, and the men on the right.

Gwen and Luciana saw the look of utter desperation on each others faces as they were dragged away from each other. With four strong men grabbing each of them they knew there was very little point in struggling.


	5. Trouble

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** A slow update, I'm sorry, but on the bright side my plot bunny finally returned to me tonight so hopeful I can get this going again!  
All reviews are appreciated and will receive... a cyber-cookie or cyber-apple if you prefer the healthier option. :)

* * *

Trouble

A hand clamped over Luciana's mouth, stifling her scream as she watched the same happen to Gwen. A small knife was placed against her neck and Luciana had no choice, she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled down a side alley filled with frozen rubbish and rats.

"She's my prize, pretty little thing." said one of the men, well built and very intimidating even to his fellow gang members, the obvious leader. "I've been waiting to get my hands on something this exotic, just look at the colour of her hair, beautiful." He stroked Luciana's cheek gently, almost fondly as the men holding her waited for their orders.

A wink from the leader was all they required, Luciana was forced to her knees in front of the largest man. "I think I'll have her right here. Just a quick one, I want to try out my goods. Oh, would you look at that." The man breathed as he reached down and roughly opened Luciana's jacket, exposing her skimpy summer t-shirt, giving him plenty to admire. He began to loosen his belt and remove his trousers.

"Hey!" called a voice from the end of the alleyway. Luciana didn't dare turn her head to check but she was certain that the commanding voice she'd just heard was that of her boss. "Get away from her! Now!"

"And who do you think you are?" Asked the leader of the group of thugs.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and that is my girl. Now hands off."

The men looked at each other, amusement evident on all of their faces. Obviously people didn't often stand up to them, much less over a woman. "She's ours, unless you have some sort of proof."

"You want proof? What sort of proof?" Jack was shocked, it was as if he was expected to carry around a receipt proving his ownership of another human being.

Laughter erupted amongst the men. "Well an ownership slip would be a good start." said the man holding the knife to Luciana's neck, not relaxing his stance.

"Must have left it at home." Conceded Jack after a rummage through his pockets, desperately hoping he could find his old psychic paper which he'd lost years ago.

"Too bad then, no proof, no girl. You could just be trying to con us."

Jack had an idea, "Wait!" he called as two of the men went to move him away. "How about a test? I'll tell you information about her, her parents names, siblings, things I'd only know if she told me. You can ask her the same and see if they match up." Jack was almost desperate, he shouldn't have let the girls out of his sight, this was his fault and he was going to make it right.

The two thugs stopped in their tracks, turning back to their partially undressed leader. "Could work boss. Don't want no cops involved after last time." Their boss nodded as he started to replace his trousers and belt.

"Take her down the back. I'll be down in a minute." He said as he moved towards Jack.

"I can vouch for him. I was with Jack when he bought her two moons ago, in the market town to the west. Cost him a pretty penny she did. Best on sale." said a dark haired man as he emerged from the shadows to the left of Jack, a stern expression on his face.

The leader stared at Jack and the newcomer for a few moments before turning back to Luciana and stroking her face one last time. "Pity." He said, "Just imagine the fun we could have had." He looked into her spiteful eyes for a second longer before nodding to the man holding her.

Jack moved forwards as Luciana was released and pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, she was with another woman, did you take her as well?" he asked sternly.

* * *

Gwen imagined the terror she could see in Luciana's eyes was mirrored exactly in her own. She clawed at the hand over her mouth as she was dragged backwards, away from Luciana, and Jack and Ianto, into a side street where a van waited, doors open for her to be dragged inside.

Once inside she found herself swiftly gagged and her hands tied behind her before the majority of the men left her, leaving only one guard, armed with a long knife.

"Don't look at me like that girly," he cooed softly as if talking to a dog, "You're off to market, you should sell well, don't worry." He laughed, highly amused by Gwen's desperate struggles against her bonds. He knelt down, his face close to hers, "If you're a good girl you never know, the boss might let us treat you." He said with a grin. Gwen didn't know what this 'treat' would involve but she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a nice fairy cake.

"Gwen? Luci?" called a voice nearby.

Gwen looked at her guard, he'd stood up and was looking out of the back of the van, searching for the source of the noise.

"Gwen? Luce?" called the same voice.

Another glance was all Gwen needed, she threw herself against the side of the van, repeatedly hitting the metal walls while shouting through her gag. The more noise she could make the better. "Ianto!" she screamed only it came out through the gag more like "Ant-o", she hoped it was enough.

"Can it bitch!" snarled the guard as he pulled her away from the side of the van and slapped her hard, immediately silencing her calls as she fell to the floor stunned.

Ianto pulled out his trusty pistol and advanced down the alley towards the back of the van, he could see a man crouching over something but he had no idea who or what it was. Lowering his weapon slightly Ianto called out. "Hello? Excuse me?" The man stood and faced him. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

"Fine." said the man dismissively.

"Ianto!" called Gwen through her gag once more, causing her guard to turn around and kick her hard in the gut.

"Leave her alone!" called Ianto commandingly as he raised his gun.

"Why? Does this bitch belong to you?" replied the guard smoothly, yanking Gwen off of the ground and holding her in front of him.

"Yes, now give her back to me and that'll be the end of it."

"Got proof?" asked the grunt, after receiving a confused look from Ianto he elaborated, "Proof of ownership."

Again Ianto looked on blankly.

"Too bad."

Ianto saw Gwen's eyes widen in horror and spun around just in time to see a man baring a club before he was rendered unconscious and thrown into the back of the van with Gwen.


	6. Revelations

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** So my writing bunny decided to run away with ideas for this story and nothing else, including those essays I really have to write...  
Anyways, enjoy, and if you're waiting for another story to be updated then I promise as soon as I get the time and my muse is around then I will get writing and updating!  
Reviews appreciated. :)

* * *

Revelations

"It's good to see you Jack, it's been a while, for me at least, you don't seem to have changed one bit." Said the new arrival.

"And you would be..?" Jack asked the newcomer, deciding to ignore his apparent insight.

"I'm hurt Jack, really." the man smiled softly, "James Tomlinson, Torchwood agent-"

Jack interrupted him, "James? You vanished, 20 years ago, gone, not a trace."

"I fell through the Rift Jack, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, like you apparently."

Jack smiled broadly, "If there was ever a time we needed a friendly face then this would be it. How comes they listened to you?" he asked

"I have a reputation around here. At least with the thugs." Shrugged James.

Jack smiled before turning to Luciana, "Did you see what happened to Gwen?"

She shook her head, "She got dragged the other way, maybe the next alley down? I'm not sure."

Jack growled in annoyance, "Ianto should have found her by now."

"If I may Jack, there's a nasty gang operating in this area, girls are their main target but if this Ianto is the guy in the suit I saw you with?" James waited for Jacks confirmation before continuing, "Then there's a good chance they might have nabbed him too."

"Ianto can look after himself." said Jack defiantly. He'd tried too long to wrap his team up in bubble wrap, now he was really seeing them for who they were, able individuals who could handle just about anything.

Luciana looked up at Jack, "There were at least seven of them Jack. If they crept up on him they could easily bundle him into the back of a van or something."

Jack considered this for a moment, what Luciana had said was true, Ianto knew how to handle himself but most people loose when they're heavily outnumbered, Ianto most likely wouldn't be an exception.

"Alright, lets go find them, Luci, don't you dare let me out of your sight." Ordered Jack, but the look in Luciana's eyes was enough to tell him that she wasn't planning to leave his side.

"Nothing. There's tyre marks, fresh by the looks of things, and there was a scuffle, but no trace of who was actually here." Noted James pointing out areas of disturbed snow as he inspected the alleyway.

"Dammit!" Cursed Jack. "This was my fault. I shouldn't have let you girls get separated like that."

Luciana placed a hand on her bosses arm. "We'll find them, just you wait. They've been in worse situations right?" Receiving no response she looked to James for encouragement.

"So who are the new team anyway?" Asked James, carefully sidestepping the silent question Luciana had directed at him.

Jack paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before answering. "Luciana Makepeace, our new doctor." Jack stated with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Then there's Gwen Cooper, used to be in the police, and Ianto Jones, who worked for Torchwood London before he joined us in Cardiff."

"And that's it?"

"That's it. Just the four of us."

"You scaling down or something?" Jack didn't reply, he simply gave James a stern look before turning to examine a footprint in the snow. James quickly changed the subject. "Alright, since we have no idea where they are now, our best bet is to head to the market. There's only one running at the moment so it's a good bet that that's where they'll turn up."

Ianto groaned, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up, add to that the cramp forming in both of his arms and it was safe to say that Ianto was feeling utterly rotten at this particular moment in time. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the pain shooting through his skull as he did so. He felt a person shuffle towards him, their body pressed against his. Forcing his eyes open a little wider he saw a woman's foot, dark denim jeans which fit snugly around the curves of her legs and, Ianto groaned, Gwen. Now he remembered, he'd gone to find Gwen and Luciana and been wacked around the head. What a great time he was having on this planet.

Gwen nudged Ianto gently, encouraging him to sit up. The three men in the front of the van had been laughing loudly the whole journey but since the van had stopped a few minutes ago and the men vacated the cab there had been nothing but an uneasy silence. Something was about to happen and Gwen needed Ianto to be as ready as possible.

Luciana held firmly to Jacks arm while James walked slightly behind and to the side of her as the three moved through the busy market.

"We need to get to the next town over." called James over the noise of the crowd. "In the circumstances I don't think it's wise to hail a car. Let's get back to mine and we can use the sleds."

Jack nodded his agreement and turned back to James. "Alright, which wa-" Jack's focus suddenly changed as he felt the pressure of Luciana's hand leave his arm. He turned to see the young doctor being dragged away by a man who easily weighed twice if not three times what she did. "James!" He called as he parted the crowd in the direction of Luciana.

As she was dragged backwards, away from Jack, Luciana's first instinct was to lash out at her attacker. First she tried to slap him but he easily caught her hand as it flew towards his face. Changing tactic she planted her left foot and swiftly brought her right knee up to connect with the man's groin, leaving him winded but holding the doctors wrists more firmly then before.

"Release her!" Called James from somewhere behind her. "I said let her go!" he repeated, more threateningly this time. The man obliged and Jack swiftly caught Luciana and held her close with both arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest. "She is under my protection, do you understand?"

The man nodded weakly, in an almost apologetic way.

"Anyone associated with this man," James motioned to Jack, "is under my protection. Be them man or woman. Understood?" Again the man nodded. "So this man, his companion and their two females are to be left completely alone. Alright?" Another nod. "Good, now run along and tell your boss. If he, or anyone else for that matter, touches this man or his associates then I promise you, there will be harsh consequences. Go."

As the man scuttled away Jack raised an eyebrow at his former colleague. "What exactly did you have to do to get a reputation like that?" he asked curiously. "He was totally petrified as soon as he saw you!"

"I'd rather not say if you don't mind." replied James. "Now, let's go get those sleds."


	7. Off To Market

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Those essays I mentioned last update, yeah, that's what's been sapping my time recently. I've had to work full time, write three essays (none finished), 6 blogs (3 done), a reflective diary (mostly up to date), fill out my npl (I'm normally on top of this), eat, sleep and pretend to have a social life. - Needless to say it's not been going too well.  
Thanks to anyone who has stuck with this, as ever I'm sorry for the really, insanely slow updates, but that's the cost of a university education apparently.

Comments/reviews will make my day and I promise you'll all get a (virtual) cookie! :)

* * *

Off To Market

The back of the van opened and a large figure blocked out the majority of the light filtering into the windowless metal shell. "Come on my lovelies, time to make me some money I think." As the man spoke he was joined by three other mountains of muscle, the four men then moved forwards and pulled Gwen and Ianto to their feet, two people holding each of them. The message was clear, don't bother trying anything. Gwen and Ianto allowed themselves to be manoeuvred out of the back of the van without putting up a fight, after all, there was very little they could achieve. Once out of the van however things got even worse for the off-worlders.

"Take him down the back, there should be a spare cell. Put her in the front with the rest of them." commanded a fifth man as he appeared from out of a hidden doorway.

The four men nodded their understanding and moved in the appropriate directions. Gwen was pushed towards the door the fifth man held open, while Ianto was taken down the side of the van towards a second door into the building.

Being separated was the last thing Gwen and Ianto had wanted. Now they were both totally alone in an alien world with no idea what was going on.

"When you say 'market', do you mean they literally sell people? Like slaves?" shouted Luciana over the sound of the air rushing past her ears.

"This planet works on a basis of slaves. All women are slaves to their masters, some people are 'lucky' enough to have male slaves as well." Replied James as he urged the sled dogs to go just a little faster. "Male slaves tend to be the poorer citizens, those that can't pay the bills and pay with their freedom. Or alternatively, men from other places who don't understand the culture until it's too late. Like your Ianto."

The sled rocked violently as it hit a jut in the ice road, nearly throwing the two passengers off the side. Luciana wrapped her arms around James' waist to stop herself from falling, while Jack grabbed for the frame with his left hand as he flew to the right.

"Sorry, I'm going a little faster than normal down here." Called James over his shoulder.

Jack righted himself and placed a protective hand on the young doctor's back while holding tightly to the metal frame of the sled. "Just try and get us to this market alive yeah?"

"You need to hold on a little tighter, that's all." Joked James from his position at the front of the sled.

Ianto sat against the wall of his cell, awaiting his fate. As he'd been marched through the back of the building he'd seen only a few other people, a couple of women shuffling around with their heads down, wearing some sort of uniform, and three men who were engaged in a heated debate, quickly silenced by his arrival.

The area he now occupied was in fact a dog kennel, evident by the piles of faeces still littering the floor. There were three other enclosures along the corridor, all occupied by noisy husky type dogs, obviously used for pulling sleds, and no doubt intimidating the local people.

He hung his head, sighing as he did so. He couldn't see a way out of this, unless Jack could pull off miracles (he wasn't about to completely disregard this option just yet) Ianto figured he was stuck here for the foreseeable future. He just hoped Gwen was faring better than he was.

"Number 42," called the market announcer as a young girl of about 15 was brought onto the stage. "Young, no previous owners, good general condition. I start at 150."

"We've already missed 41!" hissed Jack as they made their way through the crowd towards the stage.

James shook his head, "They call them in random orders, that way people are forced to stay right to the end. The girls are open for viewing for a few hours beforehand but no-one can bid until now."

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but how exactly are we going to get Gwen and Ianto back?" asked Luciana as the young girl on the stage was quickly sold to a burly man at the back of the crowd. "I don't imagine you can just jump up on the stage and demand them back…"

"Well that bit's easy. I can jump on the stage and demand at least your girl back." Said James simply. "I've already got that bit sorted, the problem is going to be your piece of eye candy Captain."

Jack gave his former friend a harsh look as he referred to Ianto as 'eye candy'. "Whoa Captain, I know what you're like remember." James exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. "Anyways, I hope you know him well, I don't know what's going to happen but I need you to be able to predict his actions."

Gwen's attention was grabbed as a young woman stopped outside her cell. Many men had been down here, looking at the 'stock' but this was the first woman she'd seen who wasn't wearing a dark blue work outfit. The woman looked around her quickly before beckoning Gwen forward. As Gwen reached the front of her cell the woman snatched her wrist through the bars and pressed a small metallic object to her right forearm.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Gwen as she pulled her arm away, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Sorry miss, orders miss." Said the woman quickly before she pocketed the small object and made to leave.

Gwen reached an arm through the bars in an attempt to grab the woman and demand an explanation but quickly withdrew it as two men rounded the corner. She moved to the back of the small room, pulling her sleeve down over her arm as she did so. The men stopped in front of her cell, a wicked smile on each of their faces.


	8. Reclaimed

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Because I feel guilty for the very slow updates, (and because I haven't been working on any of my essays tonight) I'm giving you a quick update. I hope people are sticking with me on this one since its the first long story I've written. Please tell me what you think if you have a spare few minutes. :)

Comments/reviews will make my day and I promise you'll all get a (virtual) cookie! :)

* * *

Reclaimed

Gwen protested as she was dragged out of her cell and up a short flight of stairs. Above her she could hear the auctioneer calling lot number 17 to a close; someone had paid 345 Crets for her, apparently a very high price.

"Lot number 52. Very fiery this one, reasonably young, plenty of strength in her." called the announcer from the stage above. This was her cue, Gwen was pushed forwards into the bright sunlight, followed closely by her two guards.

Luciana nudged Jack as lot number 52 was brought up onto the stage. "Alright James, go get my girl back." He said as he manoeuvred Luciana in front of him, a firm, protective grip on her shoulders.

James nodded and pushed himself up onto the stage. "I don't think so. She belongs to me." He said simply, standing up and addressing the crowd and the announcer. "She bares my mark, she is my property."

Gwen struggled against her guard slightly, whoever this man was she didn't want to belong to him or anyone. In fact, right now she wanted to make a break for it.

"I will overlook this if she is returned to me immediately." James continued, holding the attention of the crowd as whispers began to circulate through the mass of people.

The announcer didn't look convinced, Gwen's guards even less so. They knew she'd been plucked off the street only a few hours ago, it was impossible she bore a mark. "Check her." Barked the announcer, keen to prove James wrong.

The guards each pulled up a sleeve of Gwen's coat, the one on her right looked to the announcer. "She is marked." He said simply.

'That must have been what that woman was doing.' Gwen thought, 'she must have marked me when she grabbed my arm.' Gwen looked towards her 'master', the spite clear on her face.

James held out his hand. "Come now, everything's alright now." He said, almost patronisingly, after all, he had to keep up appearance.

Gwen stepped forwards, ignoring the hand she had been offered, and headed for the steps at the side of the stage. She knew she could easily loose her 'master' in the crowd below, provided she got enough of a head start. As she reached the bottom of the stairs however she was quickly collected by a group of women who ushered her away from the stage, down the side of the building and into the courtyard behind. Amongst them was the woman who had visited her in the cells only a matter of minutes before.

"Get off me!" she shouted, wrenching her arms from the grips of the women around her. "Let me go!" she repeated as the women grabbed hold of her even tighter and moved her into a tent on the far edge of the courtyard.

Once inside the women released Gwen, three moved to block the doorway while the rest dispersed around the tent, choosing to recline on the basic couches or tend to the children scattered around the tent.

For the first time Gwen noticed a pain in her arm, a prickling sensation, similar to a stinging nettle sting. She looked down to where she had been marked; a red welt was appearing around a small symbol, the letter T, made out of hexagons, oddly similar to the Torchwood symbol. Her thoughts where disturbed as a man came through the flaps of the tent, her new master strode straight towards her.

"That's Gwen taken care of, now we just need to find Ianto." Said Jack as he and Luciana watched Gwen be ushered away by a collection of James' women.

"James said he'd be sold, like the rest of the women. I guess we'll just have to wait for him to be brought up and see what happens." She replied.

Jack had noticed a presence behind him as James had jumped onto the stage but said nothing of it. He kept a good grip on Luciana's shoulder at all times, pressing her close to his body, making sure there was no way anyone could slip between them. "You know, I'd be much happier if you were with James' women." He said quietly as the man behind him shifted his position slightly so that he was more to the side of the Captain.

"Not a chance." Was all the reply he received.

"Mr Harkness."

Jack span around, moving Luciana around with him, holding her tight to his chest.

"Do not worry, we are friends of James." Said the man, indicating the two men either side of him as he spoke. "We have arranged for a distraction when your friend is brought up, all you need to do is make sure he runs from the stage."

"What sort of distraction?" asked Jack warily.

"There will be a fight, and I will steal your woman." He replied simply, adding. "She will be safe with me, I will take her to the rest."

Luciana scoffed, "You're going to steal me? Dream on. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Your other woman is around the back." He continued as if Luciana had not spoken. "James is talking to her now. All you need do is make sure your friend runs when the time comes."

"Gwen Cooper right?" asked James as he purposefully moved towards Gwen. Gwen nodded, confused as to how this man could possibly know her name. "My name's James Tomlinson, I don't have time to explain everything right now but I just wanted you to know that you are safe. The girls will take care of you, if there's anything you need then just ask." He smiled and waved one of the young women around the tent over before exiting promptly.

"Come sit down miss, everything will be alright, you'll see." said the woman kindly as she steered Gwen towards an empty couch.

Gwen shook her head. "I hope so, but things are really complicated for me right now." She allowed herself to be seated and accepted the cup she was handed.

"Drink, I'm sure they didn't give you anything earlier. Just relax in here, James will be back to explain when he's finished."


	9. Ianto's Turn

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I've gotten too frustrated with the impossible essay I was working on earlier so I decided to give you guys an update. Mostly because when I'm stressed I eat (there was no chocolate or sweet... disappointing!) and do something Torchwood related coz lets face it, a weevil eating your homework would be officially the best excuse EVER and since my dog is too tired to do much destroying right now it'll have to be the weevils ;)

Comments/reviews will make my day. Since a lot of people are probably doing lent I wont offer you a treat this time but a pat on the back... I'll give you chocolate the first update after lent, I promise!

* * *

Ianto's Turn

Hours after he had first been put into the dog kennel which now acted as his cell Ianto heard movement from down the corridor. Aside from a kennel maid who had come to feed the dogs not long after he arrived there had been no visitors at all. Curiosity overcame him and he lifted his head off of his knees to look at who had descended to his stinking prison now.

The man who had ordered Ianto to be placed in the kennel was now standing outside the bars, looking critically at the man sitting on the floor. "Get him out." He ordered the two men who accompanied him. They opened the door to the kennel and roughly grabbed Ianto, dragging him out without a word.

"Good, got some strength in his arms, not bad looker either, he'll sell for work or pleasure." said the first man after he inspected Ianto from top to bottom. "Take him up top and put him in one of the cells up there. Most of the girls have been sold now."

The two men holding Ianto nodded smartly before marching him back up the flight of stairs he'd been forced down previously. They swiftly guided him through a maze of corridors before opening the first cell they came to and throwing him roughly inside.

Ianto could now just about hear the roar of the crowd and the auctioneer calling out each lot in turn and taking the bids for the unfortunate girl standing on the stage. "Lot 3, sold to Mr Sayer, I hope she serves you well sir. Next is lot 34, our final girl. Good for bearing children, one previous owner, was sent to auction through no fault of her own. I start the bidding at 175."

Ianto tried to block out the sound of men bidding for ownership of the poor woman, he tried singing songs, but found that he very quickly forgot the words. He moved onto the states of America in alphabetical order and any other random facts he could come up with. Anything to occupy his mind and postpone thinking about what would happen when he was forced onto the stage.

"Sold, thank you Mr Weften, she suits you nicely. And now, onto our final piece, a very rare item for sale. Found wandering the streets it seemed only courteous to offer this young man a home. He's a good looking lad but has the muscles needed to do some of your heavy lifting as well."

Jack and Luciana watched as Ianto was dragged onto the stage by two large men, his arms were bruised and an eye blacked. He'd obviously put up a fight.

"I think this rare specimen deserves to have the bidding started at 2, no 350. Who will start me on 350?"

A roar erupted from near the back of the crowd and people were pushed in all directions as a fight broke out, just as James' friend had promised. The area's security force were attempting to move through the tight crowd to disperse the trouble but were getting nowhere fast.

"Jack!" screamed Luciana as she felt a hand close around her arm, completely forgetting that her being stolen was part of the plan. She desperately tried to free herself, twisting her arm and pulling away from her attacker but to no avail. Once near the edge of the crowd she saw for the first time the face of the man who had grabbed her as he pulled her away as he handed her over to James Tominson, one of the few people she was willing to trust on this world.

Ianto watched as the fighting broke out below, wondering what had caused such a confrontation. As the auctioneer called for calm he noticed that one of his guards had left him in order to help control the situation below. That was when he heard the panicked scream of a young woman as she was dragged away from her master. He looked for the source of the noise, seeing only a ripple in the crowd, but following it back, expecting to see an aggravated master he saw instead the man he wished to see above all staring straight back at him.

One look was all it took, Ianto wrenched his arm free of his one remaining guard and ran for the edge of the stage with a speed he didn't know he possessed. Ignoring the stairs he leapt into the crowd from the edge of the stage and fought against the tide of people towards the familiar face of his boss.

From somewhere within the crowd two men appeared and grabbed hold of Ianto, one of them cupped a hand over his mouth to silence his screams while he was dragged away from Jack. "Do not struggle Ianto Jones." said one of the men quietly as they reached the edge of the crowd. Sensing something different about these men Ianto relaxed slightly, he didn't exactly allow himself to be gently guided away but realised that right now anything was better than being sold as a slave on a foreign planet.

Jack watched in horror as two men grabbed Ianto and dragged him out of the crowd, he'd gotten too close to lose him now. As if parting the red sea, a phrase he never really understood since all it required was a primitive piece of alien technology, Jack forced his way through the crowd, following the struggling Ianto.

As he reached the edge of the crowd he looked around for any sign of Ianto, any indication at all as to where he might have been taken. He kicked at the floor as it dawned on him that he may have just lost the young Welshman for the second time.


	10. Demanding Answers

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I actually have some time to myself at the moment! YAY! Fanfiction here I come! I've had so long without being able to write I've got about a million ideas floating around in my head, just waiting to be typed down! With any luck that means more regular updates, at least until I go back to uni. :)

Comments/reviews will make my day. Lent's still going I'm afraid, going to have to wait for those sugary treats!

* * *

Demanding answers

Luciana sprang from her safe haven beside a small tree into the arms of Jack Harkness as he scanned the perimeter of the enclosure. He took one last look around the edge of the arena before sighing slightly, Ianto had vanished completely.

"Jack?" asked Luciana gently. She'd not seen the incident in the crowd, she had no idea what had happened to Ianto.

Shaking his head slightly, Jack smiled a small, sad smile before spotting James, talking quickly with one of his friends, the same friend that had spoken with Jack and 'stolen' Luciana.

"Hey! Where is he?" Demanded Jack as he strode into the small alleyway where James' animated conversation was taking place.

James almost squirmed under Jack's intense glare, "There's been a slight hiccup. As the boys where moving him out they were spotted, they've had to take off. They daren't tell Ianto anything about what's going on, I'm sorry Jack."

Jack took a deep breath before replying. "But he's safe?"

"Yes, as safe as possible."

"What about Gwen?" Asked Luciana, determined that at least something must have gone right in this is otherwise pretty disastrous rescue mission.

James relaxed slightly, "She's around the back, in my tent. The girls are looking after her. No doubt she'll have questions but I don't think I'm really the right person to explain this to her."

Jack nodded, but his attention was elsewhere, on the man who had previously been talking to James who was now speaking quickly into a portable communication device of some sort. Noticing his gaze James looked over, a wide grin appearing on his face. He grabbed the phone-like device of off his friend and said a few words before handing it to Jack.

Jack put the speaker grill to his ear, "Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Ianto. He sounded tired and sore but it was definitely Ianto, Jack would know those Welsh vowels anywhere.

"Ianto, Ianto it's me, Jack, everything's going to be alright, I'm gonna sort this out. You hear me? Ianto?" The line was silent. Ianto was gone.

While Jack had been desperately attempting to reassure Ianto, James had slipped around the back, signalling to Luciana, who stood hanging on every word that left Jack's mouth, where he was going, and to follow when they were ready. He ducked under the flaps of the tent into the warm interior.

Gwen looked up from the bottom of her cup as a shadow appeared behind her, her new master had just arrived. She felt as if she should stand to attention or something, but then, none of the women around her seem to have even noticed their master entering the tent.

"Gwen Cooper." said James softly as he sat beside her. "How are you? Did you get injured at all?"

Gwen shook her head, she wasn't about to start complaining about the stinging on her arm or the beating she took in the back of the van.

James smiled and was suddenly more cheery, "Good, because there's a couple of people outside who can't wait to see you, I'm sure they'll be in any minute- Scrap that, here they are." He stood and turned around, facing the entrance to the tent.

Gwen looked around and smiled. "Jack!" She dodged around James to embrace the captain, breathing in his familiar scent and revelling in his overwhelming sense of security.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack as he pulled away.

Gwen nodded, "Nothing serious, I'm sure I'll live."

Jack smiled, "Good, I guess I should probably introduce you to an old friend then." Jack gestured to James, "James Tomlinson, former Torchwood agent. Fell through the rift about 20 years ago and wound up here."

James held out his hand, "I'm not your master, I just decided to give Jack a hand when I found out what was going on."

Gwen relaxed almost instantly as she'd seen Jack enter the tent. James wasn't her master, she hadn't been stolen and sold, all they had to do now was find Ianto and then get back home. James had explained what had happened to Ianto, he was being taken to a safe location (where that was James refused to say) but he was working on getting him back to the rest of the stranded Torchwood team as quickly as possible.

Ianto stretched out the cramp in his legs from the journey as he was instructed to stand from the sled. He moved each leg in turn, rotating his ankle and bending his knee, attempting to get the blood moving around his body properly again. His newest kidnappers beckoned him forward to where they had created a fire at the back of the small cave they had crammed the sled, 7 dogs and three people into.

Ianto sat awkwardly, miss-judging the distance to the floor and landing ungracefully, rolling to the side slightly before he managed to catch himself. 'Life would be so much easier if I could use my hands.' He thought to himself, directing a spiteful glare towards the man who seemed to be the more relaxed of the two.

The man leaned towards his partner and whispered a few words. Ianto strained to hear the quiet conversation but the crackle of the fire and general noise from the dogs drowned out any chance he had of knowing what was going on. All he had to cling to where the few words he'd heard Jack say on the phone device before the connection had been lost.

Ianto closed his eyes and thought back to that brief moment when he thought everything was going to be alright. ""Ianto, Ianto it's me, Jack, everything's going to be alright, I'm…" He didn't know what Jack was going to say after that, he might never know.

A hand was placed gently on Ianto's tied wrists, causing him to jump as he opened his eyes, waking him from a much needed sleep. He hadn't even realised he'd drifted off, Ianto tried to work out how long he'd been asleep, judging by the still smouldering fire and the height of the sun in the sky, it couldn't have been more than a few hours at the most.

"We have to move." Said the man as he helped Ianto to his feet, supporting him as his leg gave way beneath him. Apparently Ianto had taken more of a beating then he'd thought. "You are hurt. Let me see." The man leaned Ianto against the wall before gently manipulating his injured leg, stopping as he winced in pain. Convinced it wasn't a serious injury, the man guided Ianto to the sled which was by this time ready to move, the dogs straining at their harnesses in their eagerness.

"Where're we going?" asked Ianto. He didn't want to beg, didn't want to sound weak, but right now he had no choice but to do as he was told and hope Jack could sort things out.

The man who had guided Ianto to the sled now crouched in front of him, lowering himself to Ianto's level. "You may not believe us, but we're trying to help you. Just do as we ask." He said gently. "I cannot tell you more, I'm sorry." And with that he rose, taking his position on the sled, ready to move off.


	11. Back on the Streets

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Update time! YAY! *bows to the adoring crowd of... a few people* Here's that sort of regular update I said I'd try and do. Hope you enjoy! :)

Comments/reviews will make my day. Lent's still going I'm afraid, so you're going to have to wait for those sugary treats!

* * *

Back on the streets

"Gwen, you stay with James. I want no arguments," said Jack, raising his hand to silence Gwen before she'd even opened her mouth. "they've tried to sell you once before, you're safer with James then you are with me."

Gwen considered this for a moment. If they were going out onto the streets again then it was true, she would be safer with James because of his reputation, if he was true to his word. Gwen eventually nodded, seeing no way she could productively argue against her boss this time.

"If I may Jack." said James, stepping forwards into the group. "If you, and of course Luciana would allow me to, I can protect her as well. There are very few men in this area who can afford to have as many women as me, those who can afford it can also afford to mark them." He turned to Gwen and added. "I'm sorry I could not ask your permission first." Looking back to Jack, James continued. "A small mark on her arm is all it takes to buy you some time at the very least." Jack nodded his approval before looking to the young doctor for hers.

"I'm up for anything right now." She said, desperate to be somewhere further away from the market place, something about this place was giving her the creeps.

James smiled, "Give me your right arm." He said simply, taking a small cylindrical device out of his pocket. He pressed the small object against Luciana's forearm for a second before pocketing the device once again. "If anyone challenges you, tell them that you are my property and you can prove it because you have my mark. It should keep you safe."

Nodding her thanks Luciana looked at her arm. "That's…" she began as she noticed the small symbol appearing on her flesh.

Jack looked to where Luciana had been marked and smiled. "Couldn't think of an original design then." He joked.

It had been decided that the safest way to travel around the town would be in pairs, Gwen and James, Jack and Luciana. That way they would arouse less suspicion and since James was the most likely to be stopped Jack and Luciana should have a clear run to the safe haven of James' estate. At least, that was the plan. It was a shame it hadn't worked really.

"Name?" The leader of the group barked at Luciana who refused to be intimidated despite being held at knife point against a wall in a narrow alley, if anything she stood up a little taller.

With her back straight and looking into the man's eyes Luciana answered, "Luciana Thea Makepeace, I'm the property of James Tomlinson."

"Really? Is that so? Why where you with this man then?" asked the same man. As Jack was pushed roughly into the alley at gun point.

"I am his escort, he is a friend of my masters. I was requested for his pleasure and my master agreed to my loan." Lied Luciana quickly, adding. "I bear my masters mark if you want proof."

The man slapped Luciana hard. "You will not speak out of turn. Understand?"

Luciana nodded as she righted herself, looking briefly at her boss as she did so, hoping to see his trademark grin as he began to twist the situation in their favour. Instead she saw exactly whose gun was pointed at the Captain's head. It was Jack's own trusty revolver.

James arrived at his estate, timing his journey precisely. It had taken him exactly 12 minutes to reach the estate from the point where he had parted with Jack and Luciana. Provided they hadn't gotten lost, they should have arrived a few minutes ago, but there was no sign of them.

"We'll give them a few more minutes." He said partly to himself, partly to Gwen, who was standing obediently by his side.

"It seems that you're becoming a bit of a problem in these parts." Said one of the men behind Jack as he pulled his right arm behind him in an arm lock, quickly tying a length of rope around it as he did so. Jack winced but didn't say anything, he was looking straight at Luciana, his apology written all over his bloody face. "We've had just about enough of Tomlinson, maybe he'll get the message after this." He finished as he grabbed Jack's left arm, quickly tying it behind his back.

Luciana was scared. Admittedly this wasn't the best situation to be in, but it wasn't that which scared her. It was the fact that the immortal Captain Jack Harkness seemed to have given up. Reluctantly she allowed herself to be moved to the back of the alley where her hands were bound to a ladder leading up to the block of flats above, presumably some sort of fire escape.

"Can't we talk about this?" Asked Jack, trying on his trademark Harkness grin which appeared to have lost a bit of its dazzle. "Come on lads, this isn't going to achieve anything."

"Oh I think it will. Tomlinson's a loyal man, and you and him seem rather familiar. Thus this will achieve quite a lot actually." Smirked the man who had been holding Luciana, the apparent leader of the group, as he removed a long, thick piece of rope from a bag on the floor. Tying one end to Jack's bound hands he wrapped it around his neck before signalling for his accomplices to force him to the floor. Once Jack was lying on the floor he tied the rope securely to a grating on the frozen floor, leaving Jack unable to move without choking himself and unable to free himself.

"Hope you don't mind if I take this." said the leader, crouching down into Jacks line of sight, waving his pistol slightly. "It seems rather useful."

Ianto tried not to limp too noticeably as he was ushered through the crowds of a town. He was pretty sure it was the same town he'd been taken to when he was supposed to be sold, but whether that was the same place he'd been abducted from he had no idea. They had ditched the dogs and sled on the outskirts of town, leaving them with an acquaintance of the men who'd supposedly saved him from the market, so now they were left with travelling on foot. Ianto just hoped it wasn't too far.

"Take a left, there's something going on down there." Said one of Ianto's escorts to the other, motioning down the street. Apparently assaults were common in this world and since there was little in the way of police it made no sense to try and intervene most of the time. The group took the next left, unaware of exactly what was taking place only a few meters down the street.

A voice drifting on the wind caught Ianto's attention, causing him to pause. "We don't have time. Please." Said a voice to his left as Ianto was pushed gently forward.

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I actually have some time to myself at the moment! YAY! Fanfiction here I come! I've had so long without being able to write I've got about a million ideas floating around in my head, just waiting to be typed down! With any luck that means more regular updates, at least until I go back to uni. :)

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I actually have some time to myself at the moment! YAY! Fanfiction here I come! I've had so long without being able to write I've got about a million ideas floating around in my head, just waiting to be typed down! With any luck that means more regular updates, at least until I go back to uni. :)

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.


	12. Safety

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Another reasonably timed update! I'm getting good at this! (In truth, I'm avoiding my essays... but still) Hope you enjoy!

Comments/reviews will make my day. Lent's still going I'm afraid, makes me glad I didn't give anything up! Anyways, cupcakes etc will have to wait but please review anyway!

* * *

Safety

"Look, I'm sure if you tried talking to him you'd be able to come to an agreement." Tried Jack desperately, this was one of the few times in his long life he'd been truly helpless. With his hands tied behind him there was no way he could rid himself of the rope around his neck and since that was what was keeping him secured he was stuck. "At least let the girl go, it has nothing to do with her."

One of the men looked around at Luciana, smirking as he did so. "I've got a better idea boss. She's new to the area, all we need to do is move her and she could spend weeks lost in this place."

"That's not bad Tom, not bad at all. We wouldn't be damaging his goods, someone else will probably do that for us." Replied the man holding Jack's gun casually by the trigger guard. "Bring her here."

Luciana looked to Jack and winked, she had a plan, alright it was only half a plan and it was probably a really stupid plan, but it was a plan none the less. James had explained the directions to his estate and since they were only slightly off track she could probably find her way there quite easily. All she needed to do was get the jump on the Tom and his fellow grunts.

"She's a pretty thing, I can see why you wanted her." Said the leader of the men softly as he caressed Luciana's face with his free hand.

He still held the gun loosely by the guard, which should hopefully give her enough time to get around the corner before he'd be able to fire off a shot. Luciana gestured slightly with her head, turning the movement into an attempt to flick hair out of her eyes when the third member of the group looked around. Hopefully Jack would cotton on.

"You couldn't do me a favour before you run off and leave me could you?" Asked Jack innocently, "If I really must be stuck here for a while could you at least make it look like a real mugging or something?"

Two of the men wandered over, making no attempt to hide their delight at what was being suggested. That left only one, unarmed man with Luciana, the supposedly stupid, defenceless woman who took her chance and made a run for it.

Ianto looked at the huge gates in front of him. 'If this is the safe house, I'd like to see where he normally lives.' He thought to himself as one of his escorts tapped in a code on a small keypad to one side of the gate. The gates duly opened and in walked the silent trio, the gates shutting with a quiet clunk behind them. Ianto stiffened at the noise. He still wasn't entirely convinced that these men were acting in his best interest, if they weren't, well, things were about to get a whole lot more difficult.

"Garent, Lucas, hurry up and get him inside." Said a man from the doorway to the large house as he held the door open, constantly trying to speed up their entry.

Ianto looked around as the door was shut behind him. He stood in a large, rather posh atrium, making him feel suddenly underdressed in his battered suit. Something about the place struck him as odd, for a different planet the style of decorating was very earth-like.

"Ianto Jones I presume." Said the man who had rushed the trio inside. "I'm glad to finally meet you, I'm James Tomlinson. Why don't you come on through to the lounge and relax."

The sentiment perplexed Ianto. This man, James, knew his name, spoke to him like an equal, a friend even, and was inviting him to relax in the lounge. This was not the way he had expected a master to treat a slave, especially after what he'd experienced so far.

As he entered the room he had been directed to and sat nervously on one of the couches a small boy immediately ran over to him, shortly followed by a girl of roughly the same age who proceeded to pester Ianto to play with them.

James immediately reprimanded the children, "Timothy, Louisa, don't pester the poor man. Go and find your mothers, its time you settled down for a while." He said, ushering them out of the room before turning back to Ianto. "Please excuse them, they've been bouncing off the walls all day and I have no idea why. Maybe it was something in the stew last night." Ianto stared blankly at the man, not quite understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry, you have no idea what's going on do you?" He began as he stooped to untie Ianto's wrists, "To cut a long story short, I know who you are and why you're here. I'm probably not the best person to explain this really but above all I want you to know that you're safe. You fell through the rift from Earth and landed on this frozen rock."

"How do you..?" started Ianto, unable to understand how anyone could have come to that conclusion.

James raised his hand to silence him, "You work for Torchwood along with Gwen Cooper, Luciana Makepeace and of course, Captain Jack. I know because I've already met everyone else, more luck then judgement really but then, Jack always was a hard man to forget and an even harder man to avoid. I used to work for Torchwood, I fell through the rift about 20 years ago, it's a little unlikely that you ended up on the same planet but still, unlikely isn't impossible."

Ianto sat, totally gobsmacked, staring at James, not quiet believing his ears. He snapped out of his shocked trance as he heard his name and was quickly collected into a hug as Gwen entered the room.

Jack spat the blood out of his mouth as yet another kick connected with his stomach. The beating he'd taken had been brutal, he just hoped it had been worth it and that Luciana had gotten away. He stifled a cry of pain as a heavily booted foot stamped on his ankle, almost certainly breaking it, before taking one last kick to the chest, having a gag of some sort of tape being placed over his mouth and being left to bleed on the icy floor. The thugs hadn't taken too well to Luciana's escape attempt and had taken their anger out on him.

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Update time! YAY! *bows to the adoring crowd of... a few people* Here's that sort of regular update I said I'd try and do. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.


	13. Slowly Gathering

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** I'm afraid uni's back in my life (a whole week earlier then everyone else! Argh!) so updates are going to get a bit dodgy again. Sorry, please don't hate me :)

Comments/reviews will make my day. I discovered today that any calories consumed on Easter Sunday don't count. How cool is that? :P Anyways, choc chip cookies now on offer to reviewers!

* * *

Slowly Gathering

'Presumably the number of slaves you owned and the size of the house you lived in were directly proportional. Only someone with a lot of money would have a big house, and only someone with a lot of money would have a lot of slaves. This had to be the place.' Thought Luciana as she spotted a large estate house at the far end of the road. The only problem was, she hadn't bargained on the gates at the edge of the road.

Looking behind her she could see a rather angry man chasing her up the street, even if this wasn't the right place she had to try and get in somehow. She really didn't fancy finding out what would happen if she didn't get inside.

"James! Gwen!" she called, grasping the bars of the gate. "Please, let me in! James!"

"Excuse me sir, there is a woman at the gate, shouting to be let in. What would you like me to do?" asked a well-dressed young man after knocking politely on the door to the lounge. "She seems desperate." He added, as James rose from his seat, beckoning the young man into the hallway where they could continue the discussion.

"When you say shouting to be let in..?" asked James.

"She shouted your name, and that of your guest. She kept looking behind her, perhaps she was being chased." Said the young attendant dutifully.

James didn't need to hear any more. "Open the gate immediately. Garent, Lucas, I might need your help." He called as he sprinted out into the courtyard towards the road, followed by the two men who had escorted Ianto to safety.

Luciana held tightly to the bars of the gate as her pursuer caught up with her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her backwards into the street. She kicked out, hoping to connect with something that would cause a lot of pain, right now she wasn't fussed what she kicked, provided it hurt.

Noticing movement on the other side of the gate she refreshed her efforts in calling for help, which in turn caused her attackers efforts to be renewed, desperate to get her away from the bars.

"Get your hands off of her!" Shouted a familiar voice from the other side of the gate. Luciana breathed a sigh of relief, she'd found the right place after all.

The next second Luciana was grabbed by two strong men, holding her tightly as they warned the man to back off. After a little gentle persuasion (if pointing a weapon at someone counts as gentle) Luciana was released and guided swiftly inside the gates.

"Jack's still out there." She panted as the gates were pulled closed.

James nodded, "I'll send the boys out to find him. Do you know where he is?"

Luciana turned back to the street. "He was in an alley, next to a high rise building of some sort. I think it was about three streets down there on the left."

Jack lifted his head slightly as the world came back into focus, instantly regretting the action as the rope around his neck constricted. Once again his vision blurred as he lay his head back down on the frozen, blood stained ground. Desperately he forced down the sickness building inside him, vomiting at this point would only cause complications, if he choked, and consequently died he could end up reviving in very awkward circumstances. Not something he fancied explaining, or indeed revealing to the occupants of this world.

Forcing air into his body as best he could Jack worked on sorting his head out. He'd already discovered that the rope was too strong and tight to break or free himself of, so he was going to need help, help that was best obtained with a clear head. Since he couldn't call for help, not that he would have liked to since he didn't know who could be listening, he would have to content himself with noise making whenever a potential rescuer came within his limited vision.

"Edward, Garent, you take the east sector. Lucas, Wilf, you search the west area. Jacob and Malcolm you cover the north. Are you all clear on who you're looking for?" James asked as he prepared to send out inconspicuous search parties. "Jack Harkness, should be wearing a long blue coat, dark trousers and a light blue shirt." Receiving 6 nods James watched the group depart.

"James, can I ask you something?" asked Luciana from behind him.

James turned to face the young woman, "Of course Luciana."

Smiling Luciana corrected him before asking the question which had been nagging her for a while now. "Just Luci, or Luce, Luciana's a bit of a mouthful really. Anyway, I wanted to ask, how comes you've got such a reputation? I mean, people just give over to you, like with Gwen at the market, you got up on the stage and everyone listened to you."

James' face fell. "I'd rather not say really. But I guess you do have a right to know." He sighed, "I promise, I'll explain everything once Jack's been found."

Luciana nodded, understanding the delay. After all, she was always worrying, albeit mostly unnecessarily, about Jack. Especially so after leaving him alone like that.

Sitting in the lounge Luciana explained what had happened, "They came up behind us. I don't really know what happened, one of them took me down the alley while the other two confronted Jack. I heard them fighting then they followed me into the alley, one of them had Jack's gun. Then they tied him to the ground, so he couldn't move, if he did then the rope choked him." Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes, she could still see the look of defeat on Jack's blood stained face. The dashing hero was no-where to be seen.

Gwen put a comforting arm around the other woman. It had been a tough experience for them all. She could totally understand why Luciana was so upset, it wasn't often Jack was helpless, particularly when they needed him so much.

"They said they were going to dump me somewhere in town, hoping someone else would 'damage' me, so Jack told them to make it look like he'd been attacked properly. When they went to him I ran."

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Another reasonably timed update! I'm getting good at this! (In truth, I'm avoiding my essays... but still) Hope you enjoy!


	14. Searching

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

The Torchwood team are in the wrong place at the wrong time when the rift decides to open and now must find a way home. SERIES follows 'Déjà vu' but can be read alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters recognised from the show.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay, I did warn you though. Currently I'm taking a break from my huge pile of notes to post this up. I imagine it's going to be like this for a while and for that I appologise.

I have a couple of stories in the pipelines which is not helping with updating this one as I have too many ideas running around my head right now :)

Enjoy! Please Review, I'll give you... biscuits?

* * *

Searching

Apparently very few people came down past the alley Jack resided in. He had no idea how long he'd been lying there but it was definitely longer then he would have liked, although any time at all was longer then anyone would have liked. What didn't help was that he didn't know what he was looking for in a rescuer, Jack had settled for someone 'neat' as opposed to scruffy since the more decent people would care more about their appearance, hopefully.

Each time a potential candidate had gone by Jack had made what little noise he could, shouting through his gag and hitting the floor with his undamaged leg, but every time he'd been ignored. Deciding it was time he changed tactic Jack pushed his body to the limit once again. This was probably going to be a one shot so he better make it count.

Choosing his target carefully he waited until a man and his woman walked past, as they did so he pushed his body as close to the metal trash can as he could, choking himself as he did so, and kicked it over. Unfortunately all this achieved was to block Jack's view of the end of the alleyway, and presumably blocking his plight from view of the people walking past as once again he received no help.

Edward and Garent had been looking surreptitiously down every alley they'd walked past for the last half an hour. They had combed their allocated section but had not found Jack Harkness, nor heard any tell-tale shouts for help or screams of pain.

"What now?" asked Edward as they reached the end of the last road on their search route. "You've met the guy, what's he likely to be doing?"

Garent shrugged, he hadn't really met the man and the only thing he'd been able to tell from their brief encounter was that he was very defensive of his companions. "He seems a pretty strong guy, mentally as well as physically. Maybe he's been trying to free himself, or maybe he has already." He answered. "Let's check again on the way back. Anything even slightly suspicious then we should check it out."

Jack had managed to wiggle his way back to a safe position where he could breathe without too much pressure on his neck from the rope and was considering his options. If Luciana had made it back to James' house then no doubt help was on the way. If not, James would know they were late, but would have no idea what had happened or where he was. It seemed like Jack would just have to wait and see.

The first Jack knew of someone else's presence in the alley was when a shadow loomed over him. Looking at the man blocking the fading light Jack wasn't hopeful of a rescue. He looked like hired muscle in his dirty utility trousers and statement jacket. Perhaps he was here to finish the job Tom and his mates had left behind. If they were, Jack was determined to be ready.

Garent whistled quietly from down the alley, a signal to Edward that he'd found something. Looking at the trapped man before him he could see a clearly broken ankle, a couple of good knocks to the head and deep purple bruises appearing on any area of exposed skin. No doubt he'd taken a good beating to give the blonde woman a chance of escape. He drew his knife out of its sheath on his hip to cut the rope holding him to the floor.

Seeing the glint of the knife as it was produced Jack tensed, as a second figure joined the first he took the opportunity that a moment's lack of concentration gave him to kick the knife out of the man's hand before kicking out at anything he could reach.

"Hold him still!" hissed the first man to arrive as he retrieved his knife. The second man grabbed Jack's legs and forced them to the floor, not before he received a few good kicks to the head.

Jack wasn't hopeful, two against one while he was trapped on the floor and they wielded a knife. He was certainly going to lose, but not without a fight.

"Hurry up!" replied Edward as he pinned the Captain's legs to the floor with his body.

Garent sliced through the thick rope at the drain, a hard task when the rope is constantly changing tension and you're trying to avoid cutting either yourself or the man struggling on the other end. "Done." He said quietly as he backed away, sheathing his knife and holding his hands spread in the (hopefully) universal sign that he meant no harm.

Edward jumped backwards, away from Jack's kicks as he released his legs, this time being kicked in the leg as he withdrew, shuffling backwards until his back was against the opposite wall of the alley.

Jack pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall of the building next to him as soon as he was released, with his hands tied behind his back and a badly broken ankle there wasn't much Jack could achieve but apparently his attempts had brought him a respite.

The man with the knife put the weapon away before approaching Jack, lowering himself to a crouch but staying out of the reach of Jack's only weapon. "Captain, please, do not struggle. We are friends of James Tomlinson." He said gently. His word's didn't convince Jack, anyone could say that to get him to trust them. He stared the man down, not believing a word he said.

Garent could see the look of distrust on the Captain's face. If he couldn't get him to co-operate soon then they would have to transport him as he was.

"Your woman arrived safely." Added Edward from behind him. "She told us roughly where to find you. We're here to help."

Looking at the man before him one last time Garent made a snap decision. If they stayed here much longer there was a chance they would be discovered by Trenton and his gang. They had to move the Captain now. Pushing himself upright Garent looked at Edward, "I'll get the van." He said simply before disappearing out of the alley.

Jack fixed the remaining man in an icy stare. He could already see the man's face bruising as he nursed his injured leg. It was times like these Jack was glad he wore such heavy footwear.


End file.
